


喜欢你💕8⃣️虫铁

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕8⃣️虫铁

“您⋯想亲手脱掉它吗？”本来整齐的棕发在湿水后蓬松弯曲柔软地垂下，少年清新又性感的气息让男人心醉一一如果忽略被少年钳制住的双手。  
“Yes⋯”男人的呼吸灼热无比，顺着本能吐出最深的欲望，心上一轻，像是某种魔咒被解除一样。  
少年凑近他，将手放开，浸水的衬衣明暗起伏的纹理包裹着年轻的躯体，随着胸膛律动造成暧昧的诱惑。  
男人颤抖着双手紧紧抓住那薄薄的布料，他有些看不清，摇了摇头。  
少年感到男人的体重和攀升的温度，还有迷离的眼神，他迅速脱掉男人的衣服，把水温调高，让他趴在自己怀里冲着热水。  
明明都快50岁了，还像个小孩子一样任性，不把自己的身体当回事，战斗也总冲在最前面，如果自己不时刻关注他，不知他还能做出什么事来。  
浴缸注水完毕，Peter将男人抱进去，脱下自己湿透的衣服，找了Dummy去拿药。  
待把男人安顿好，已经是一个小时后了。少年重新穿好战衣，坐在男人床边轻抚着男人的发。他终于快成年了，有了超凡的能力，可以帮助他，保护他了。  
少年俯下身来，在男人额头印下一吻，用手指轻轻按摩他紧皱的眉头。  
男人睁开迷蒙的眼睛，朝他伸出双臂。  
“很难受吗？”少年把自己递过去，让他搂住自己纤细的腰肢，十指叉入男人发间，一下下帮他按摩头皮。  
“需要我去请Miss Potts过来照顾您吗？”  
男人舒服地喟叹了一声，按在少年胸前的手解除了战衣状态，虚弱地示意他躺下。  
少年顺从地钻进被子里，抱住男人滚烫的身体。  
“我和她早就分手了，只有你⋯”男人性感的低吟伴着高热起伏在少年耳畔，他明显感觉到自己的下腹肿涨。  
“好热⋯摸摸我⋯”男人闭着眼，抬高自己的下巴，性感的颈肩线条勾勒出诱人的姿态，轻咬下唇的动作成功地让少年乱了呼吸。  
“I’m sorry ，Mr.Stark ⋯”Peter红了脸，凑上前捧住男人的脸，占领了他的唇。  
只有几秒钟的时间，似乎不满少年冲动的乱入，主动权被男人接过，他熟练地勾搭生涩的小舌纠缠，在少年几欲窒息时才放过他。  
“I love you ⋯kid，Peter⋯”名字被含在男人舌尖，少年莫名地有被舔遍全身的感觉，还有在他身上游移的手，仿佛带着魔力，他想要更多，探索甚至是开拓更多他没经历过的男人的一切。  
璀璨的光芒从少年眼底燃烧，他的偶像说爱他了！一个小时前他几乎抱着必死的决心来表白，强吻了那个男人让他有种死而无憾的决绝，但是现在，他中了大奖，那个男人可能会⋯属于自己呢。  
那么⋯现在就让他成为我的吧！  
少年凝视着那张从十年前就开始憧憬的脸，露出一个攻气十足的笑。  
人人都爱Tony Stark，可是他并不是所有人的。  
因为他是我一个人的。  
“Peter？”男人没有得到回应，不满地在少年胸前掐了一把。  
嘴唇被堵住，Peter是个好学生，他运用刚刚从TS那里得到的技巧于男人本身，实践证明，效果相当明显。  
但是少年并不满足于用手抚摸他的偶像，他想用唇膜拜他身体的每一寸，让他身上留满自己的印记。首先他吸吮了男人的脸颊，在那里制造了一个不大不小的标记。  
脖子，锁骨，前胸，上臂，小腹，大腿⋯男人喘息着，任由少年蓬松的发滑过自己的肌肤，到处点火。  
少年停在男人腿间，抬起黯沉的眼睛望了望他的脸，伸出小舌舔弄男人尺寸惊人分身。  
“No，kid！”男人勉强睁开烧红的眼睛，倒抽一口冷气，他拉起他的小爱人，“这个是高级技术，我们下次再实践⋯”  
泪水已经开始充盈眼眶，男人忍着烧灼的快感，不想让自己太快交待给少年，他握住小少年滑动，拉过他的手握住自己，“今天先这样好吗？  
少年被那充满星光的眼睛蛊惑，没忍住点了头，凑上去吻了男人的长睫，手里小心翼翼地抽动。  
“你是病人听你的。做为交换，下次要听我的。”少年紧抵男人的唇，睁着他纯净的眼睛，讲的话却充满野望。  
“好⋯”男人呻吟一声，弓起背，仰头将性感的脖子送到少年面前。  
深深浅浅的痕迹让少年心情激荡，他亲吻着男人的肩，不敢再去细看在他心里宛若神祗的男人此刻的诱人姿态，他发现了自己内心深处笼罩的欲望，他还不能让它掌控自己。所以先这样吧！

我是很贪心的，今天忍耐⋯是为了得到更多。  
—————————————-  
“Sir，我为您如此厚颜无耻汗颜。”Friday在Peter离开后对Tony说。  
“虽然方法粗暴，但是有效不是吗？”男人露出任性的笑容。  
“希望您以后依旧笑得这么开心。”别被那个被爱情蒙蔽双眼的少年发现为了得到他，男人布下的天罗地网。  
“⋯⋯”总有一天我要把你们都捐了！


End file.
